


Interludes

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [15]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She doesn’t understand, not yet. But he waits, for her sake.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



She doesn’t understand, not yet. Dreams and cipher visions can feel very real, but it’s not the same. When she will experience that, she will be glad they waited.

Though waiting is the last thing he is in the mood for. He is still tired, and luminous adra is not enough. But circumstances in which it is absolutely safe to draw from a soul for it produces excess energy are very rare. Strong affection can accomplish that, sometimes. Nona’s feelings could – he can see that in her smiles and blush, in the touch of her hand.

He does not mind they are in a temple – in a tomb of someone he used to know, still existing, fuelled by the essence of souls he recognizes. They would have understood. Besides, they do not care. Nona thinks she doesn’t, either, overwhelmed by everything that happened today, surprised to see him here. But soon she will realize she does. So he waits.

A kiss would be so little, compared to what he needs. Still, a brief spark is better than no light at all. But he waits, for her sake. He so rarely has enough time and freedom to do things right, from the very start to the very end.

He is not sure Nona is ready for more. He is not certain she even knows that herself, not when she is preoccupied with more important matters.

Thaos usually doesn’t care about physicality, not really. It’s like a hot bath or a cup of tea before sleep – pleasant, yet ultimately meaningless. But what happens in a soul when lovers are together is another matter. When one soul holds so much radiance it readily bestows some of it upon another – that is a gift no other sources can compare to. He could draw enough, and it would still be safe for her. But not this time.

He sighs and half-sits, half-kneels on the floor, then takes a piece of luminous adra out of his pocket. Sleep will probably not find him tonight. But that is yet another thing Nona does not need to know.


End file.
